Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which one image can be displayed through a plurality of displays.
Description of the Related Art
There has recently been increased demand for a display apparatus which maximizes the size and quality of a displayed image so that it looks real. To maximize the size and quality of the displayed image, the display apparatus must have a large screen.
However, using a display apparatus of a related art it is impossible to increase or decrease the prescribed area. That is, it is impossible to adjust the screen size of the display apparatus as desired by a user.
Further, an image has been produced to have different aspect ratios. Due to different aspect ratios of the image, a given screen area of the display apparatus is not fully utilized to display the image. As shown in FIG. 1, if an image A having an aspect ratio of 1.85:1 is displayed on the display apparatus having an aspect ratio of 4:3, black screens B are formed in the display apparatus. Also, because the screen area of the display apparatus is not fully utilized, it is inconvenient that the image displayed is small in size.
Therefore, there is required a display apparatus in which an overlapped display is moved to provide a visible screen having the same aspect ratio as an image, thereby displaying images while automatically optimizing the displays in accordance with the aspect ratios of the images.